


SPEW

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Gen, meme challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have superpowers - only they aren't exactly the most sought after superpowers and it kind of bums them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPEW

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“I don’t like to say, it’s simply something that would be very easy to use for nefarious purposes.” When Hermione started SPEW (Super Powers Effectively Worthless) she had envisioned large turnouts at meetings full of encouragement and support. It had not occurred to her that after three weeks of sitting alone for an hour every Tuesday, only one man would show up and that he would try to urge her into a discussion of _My power is more useless than yours_.

“I’m a cop, I try to avoid nefarious.” Chin answered with a slight smile as though to encourage her.

 _Odd name,_ she thought, but she was there for a reason. “Very well, I can tell if nobody is home.”

Chin raised one brow in interest.

“I can look at a house or building and tell if there is no one inside. If someone is inside, I can’t tell who, or how many people might be in, or even if the people that are there have a right to be there. But I can tell if a structure is empty.”

“Handy if you want to nefariously break and enter...” He nodded with understanding.

“But effectively worthless if you aren’t supporting yourself through thievery.”

“You could make sure that your own home is empty when you get there.”

“I’ve no way to tell the difference between Ron or if I’m being burgled.” She sighed. “So what is your effectively worthless super power.”

“I can turn on any toaster within 50 miles. Sometimes I can change the settings.” Chin shrugged as if it were a good thing. “No toaster ovens, just pop up toasters. I can turn them on and off.”

“Do you like toast?” Hermione asked with a great deal of hope in her voice.

“Not especially, no.” Definitely effectively worthless.


End file.
